1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a predetermined magnification photographing apparatus for a camera.
2. Related Background Art
Cameras capable of accomplishing predetermined magnification photographing are known. Predetermined magnification photographing means that an object is photographed always at the same size (the same photographing magnification) irrespective of the distance to the object (the object distance). That is, in cameras of this type, such a focal distance of a zoom lens that an object is photographed at a photographing magnification conforming to a predesignated object size (for example, the so-called waist shot size or bust shot size) is calculated on the basis of the object distance detected by a distance measuring device or the like with the half-depression operation of a release button, and the zoom lens is driven to this calculated focal distance, whereafter photographing is effected with the full depression operation of the release button.
In the prior-art camera of this type, however, when in the case of predetermined magnification photographing, the zoom lens is zooming-driven to a predetermined focal distance by the half-depression operation of the release button, the zoom lens is fixed at that position. Therefore, when predetermined magnification photographing is to be effected for an object moving along the optic axis of the lens, it is necessary to perform the half-depression operation repetitively until a desired composition is obtained, and this means bad operability.